


Just A Cold

by Agent_Snark



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caregiver Fili, F/M, Figrid - Freeform, One Shot, it's just a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Snark/pseuds/Agent_Snark
Summary: Sigrid catches a cold. Really. It’s just a cold. No need for Fili to fuss so much. She’ll be fine.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	Just A Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrictlyNoFrills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyNoFrills/gifts).



> For the lovely Strictlynofrills. I hope you're feeling better today. If not, hopefully, this will help.

Sigrid lifted a hand and turned her face into the crook of her other elbow.

Fili stepped back and raised an eyebrow as three sneezes exploded from Sigrid. “Sig, Love? Are you okay?” He lowered his swords as he stepped closer to her. She sneezed again.

When she finally pulled her face from her arm, she sniffed and groaned. “Stupid cold,” she grumbled and fumbled at her pocket for her handkerchief. She wiped at her nose before shoving it into her pocket again. She took a deep breath and lifted her sword. “All right. I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Fili shook his head and transferred one of his swords to his other hand, holding them carefully away from Sigrid as he approached her. “No, you’re not. The only thing you’re ready for is to go back to bed.”

Sigrid glared at him even as she scrubbed at bleary eyes. “It’s just a common cold, Honey. I’ll be fine.”

“Sig, Sweetie, from the way you sound, you can barely breathe.”

“Breathing is overrated,” she groused. “I’m fine. Now come on. Let’s go.”

“No,” Fili said and walked over to where the sheath for his twin blades sat. “Come on. Let’s get you back in bed.”

“I have too much to do today,” Sigrid said. “The elvish delegation is arriving this morning and I have to-”

“Go back to bed and let Kili or Tauriel handle the elvish delegation.”

“It’s just a cold,” Sigrid said and sneezed again.

“And you won’t make any decent headway with anyone if they’re alarmed by all your sneezing, sniffling, and coughing.”

“I haven’t coughed,” she retorted as she picked up her own sword’s scabbard and sheathed the blade.

“Yet,” Fili said. “Remember last year?”  
“No two colds are the same,” Sigrid said, deliberately blocking her memory of her last cold from her mind. She’d been utterly miserable, her cough so uncontrollable that she’d ended up gagging on more than one occasion. 

“Love, go to bed,” Fili said as he picked up his tunic and shrugged it on. He ignored Sigrid’s pouty glare and irritated sigh. “Come on. I’ll go with you.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and started gently leading her from the royal family’s training grounds. Kili passed them as they walked out and Fili stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Sigrid’s sick. Can you and Tauriel cover for her today?”

“Sick huh?” Kili asked and eyed Sigrid, taking in her red-rimmed, half-lidded eyes, paler than normal complexion, and labored breathing. “We’ll take care of things. Get feeling better Sigrid.”

“You don’t need to Kili. It’s just a cold.”

“I remember last year’s cold,” Kili said with a shake of his head. “Go to bed before you decide the floor would be comfortable enough. I’ll manage your work today.”

“Thanks, Kili,” she drawled and let Fili take her back to their apartment. He helped her out of her tunic and trousers and into her sleeping shift before tucking her into their bed. 

Once Sigrid was settled, Fili went out into the hall and caught a passing servant, sending instructions for a mild breakfast and for a healer to be sent up to check on the princess consort. The servant scurried off to obey and Fili went back inside.

Sigrid had taken advantage of his absence and retrieved some paperwork from her desk and was looking over it.

“No,” Fili said and gently took the papers from her fingers. “No work. I’ve sent for a healer and something simple for breakfast. You’re going to eat, be looked over, and then sleep.”

“I’m fine. It’s just a cold. Besides, I don’t sleep well without you,” she reminded him even as she slid down in bed until the blankets covered her shoulders.

“And that’s why, while you eat, I’m going to have a quick chat with Ori. I’ll stay with you today as long as there isn’t something that I absolutely cannot put off. I don’t think there’s anything on my schedule that is that pressing.”

Sigrid nodded and winced, her hand going up to her hair and the braided knot she still wore it in at the back of her head. She pulled out a pin and grimaced.

“Sit up,” Fili coaxed and helped her. Once upright, he slid onto the bed behind her so she could lean against him while he carefully worked the pins from her hair. 

“I’m fine,” Sigrid protested as he went to work on pulling the pins free. “I can do it myself.”

“I’m aware,” Fili said and set another pin aside, “but I like doing it. Now hold still.” He kept pulling out all the myriad of pins until the braid was free. Then he untied the little piece of ribbon from the end of it and started unraveling it.

He’d almost finished when someone knocked on their door. Sigrid leaned forward, taking over the unraveling of her hair with a defeated sigh as he left their bedroom and passed through their sitting room to answer the door. A servant with a tray of food waited as well as Oin.

“I hear your lovely wife isn’t feeling too well,” Oin said when Fili invited him after taking the tray from the servant and dismissed them.

“She says she has a cold,” Fili said and led the way back into the bedroom.

Oin nodded. “Heard it’s going around Dale.”

“And we were just there for the Midwinter Festival,” Fili said with a sigh. “I guess it was bound to happen. Do you think she’d be fine with me banning all future trips to Dale in the winter?”

“Oin, tell him I’m fine to work and that it’s just a simple cold. And not going at midwinter wouldn’t do you any good,” Sigrid said. “There are such things as summer colds and they’re worse than winter ones.”

“Of course they are,” Fili sighed as he set the tray down on the foot of their massive bed. He sat next to her, leaving plenty of room for Oin to maneuver as he examined Sigrid. It didn’t take long for Oin to step back.

“It’s a cold all right but you are to stay. In. Bed. Your highness. We don’t want a repeat of last year with you collapsing in the middle of a meeting. Get plenty of rest, clear fluids, eat what you can. I’ll send up some tea that should help with some of the symptoms. I’ll come back again tomorrow to see if you’ve improved. It’d be best if you stayed with her lad. I’ll tell Ori you’re indisposed today.”

“Thank you Oin,” Sigrid said, her entire posture slumping. He nodded and left.

“You heard him,” Fili said as he drew the tray over to them. He started to reach for the bowl of oatmeal and then stopped. She hated oatmeal. “What would you like?” he asked, eyes scanning the food.

“Toast,” Sigrid said, “and tea with honey. My throat is sore.”

“Of course, it is.” Fili set the tray on her lap, making sure the toast was easy for her to reach before picking up the oatmeal for himself. He poured her tea and added a generous dollop of honey before putting some on his breakfast as well. They sat in silence as they ate. Sigrid slowly leaned more and more against him until her head leaned on his shoulder as she did nothing more than stare at the tea in her hands. She’d only eaten about half of a slice of toast.

“Sigrid?” Fili asked as he set his bowl aside.

“Maybe you’re right and I should get some more sleep,” Sigrid said.

“Of course, I’m right,” Fili said. “We’ve long since established I usually am.” He took her tea from her and set it on the tray before moving that to the safety of the floor near their bed. He would take it out to the sitting room for a servant to retrieve later. In the meantime, he helped Sigrid lay down, holding her mass of ashy brown curls out of the way so she didn’t lay on top of them and accidentally pull her own hair in her sleep. 

“You’ll stay?” Sigrid asked quietly, her eyes already drifting shut.

“Doctor’s orders say I have to,” he reminded her with a grin. She glanced up at him out of one bleary eye. “I wouldn’t leave you anyway, Love,” he said as he smoothed a hand across her fevered forehead. “I’ll be right here the entire time.”

She smiled and reached blindly for him, her eyes already closed and her breath evening out. “Love you,” she murmured.

Fili took her hand and laid down next to her. He gathered her into his arms. “I love you too. Sleep Sweetheart. You’ll feel better when you wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please leave kudos.
> 
> Please leave comments (they're my favorite!).
> 
> Please leave prompts.
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
